Technical Field
The present application is generally related to the field of switching devices and memory elements that include nanotube elements.
Discussion of Related Art
Digital logic circuits are used in personal computers, portable electronic devices such as personal organizers and calculators, electronic entertainment devices, and in control circuits for appliances, telephone switching systems, automobiles, aircraft and other items of manufacture. Digital logic circuits include logic and memory functions that may be stand-alone or may be combined (integrated) on the same chip. Ever-increasing amounts of logic and memory are required.
Important characteristics for logic circuit design are short time-to-market, brief error-free design cycles, and the ability to modify logic functions in a field environment to better match application requirements. Cross point switch matrices have been useful in meeting such these requirements. However, cross point switch matrix densities need to be higher and ease of integration needs to be improved.
There is an ever-increasing demand for ever-denser memories that enable larger memory functions, both stand alone and embedded, ranging from 100's of kbits to memories in excess of 1 Gbit. These larger memories require increasingly higher densities, sold in increasing volumes, at lower cost per bit, operating at higher speed, and dissipating less power. These requirements challenging the semiconductor industry to rapidly reduce geometries using improved process features. Increased memory density requires smaller cells which include smaller select transistors and smaller storage nodes. Power dissipation per bit is reduced by using smaller cell sizes.
Integrated circuits constructed from either bipolar or FET switching elements are typically volatile. They only maintain their internal logical state while power is applied to the device. When power is removed, the internal state is lost unless some type of non-volatile memory circuit, such as EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read-only memory), is added internal or external to the device to maintain the logical state. Even if non-volatile memory is utilized to maintain the logical state, additional circuitry is necessary to transfer the digital logic state to the memory before power is lost, and to restore the state of the individual logic circuits when power is restored to the device. Alternative solutions to avoid losing information in volatile digital circuits, such as battery backup, also add cost and complexity to digital designs.
Devices have been proposed which use nanoscopic wires, such as single-walled carbon nanotubes, to form crossbar junctions to serve as memory cells. (See WO 01/03208, Nanoscopic Wire-Based Devices, Arrays, and Methods of Their Manufacture; and Thomas Rueckes et al., “Carbon Nanotube-Based Nonvolatile Random Access Memory for Molecular Computing,” Science, vol. 289, pp. 94-97, 7 Jul. 2000.) Hereinafter these devices are called nanotube wire crossbar memories (NTWCMs). Under these proposals, individual single-walled nanotube wires suspended over other wires define memory cells. Electrical signals are written to one or both wires to cause them to physically attract or repel relative to one another. Each physical state (i.e., attracted or repelled wires) corresponds to an electrical state. Repelled wires are an open circuit junction. Attracted wires are a closed state forming a rectified junction. When electrical power is removed from the junction, the wires retain their physical (and thus electrical) state thereby forming a non-volatile memory cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,592, entitled “Electromechanical Memory Array Using Nanotube Ribbons and Method for Making Same” discloses, among other things, electromechanical circuits, such as memory cells, in which circuits include a structure having electrically conductive traces and supports extending from a surface of a substrate. Nanotube ribbons that can electromechanically deform, or switch are suspended by the supports that cross the electrically conductive traces. Each ribbon includes one or more nanotubes. The ribbons are typically formed from selectively removing material from a layer or matted fabric of nanotubes.
For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,592, a nanofabric may be patterned into ribbons, and the ribbons can be used as a component to create non-volatile electromechanical memory cells. The ribbon is electromechanically-deflectable in response to electrical stimulus of control traces and/or the ribbon. The deflected, physical state of the ribbon may be made to represent a corresponding information state. The deflected, physical state has non-volatile properties, meaning the ribbon retains its physical (and therefore informational) state even if power to the memory cell is removed. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,682, entitled “Electromechanical Three-Trace Junction Devices,” three-trace architectures may be used for electromechanical memory cells, in which the two of the traces are electrodes to control the deflection of the ribbon.
The use of an electromechanical bi-stable device for digital information storage has also been suggested (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,149, entitled “Non-volatile Memory Device Including a Micro-Mechanical Storage Element”).
The creation and operation of bi-stable, nano-electro-mechanical switches based on carbon nanotubes (including mono-layers constructed thereof) and metal electrodes has been detailed in earlier patent applications having a common assignee as the present application, for example in the incorporated patent references listed below.